


Under the Fort

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Tsukishima comes over to hang out one day, only to find you napping under a blanket fort in your room.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	Under the Fort

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on October 31, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152554742698/tsukkis-going-to-his-sos-place-and-sees-her-in-a). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: TSUKKIS GOING TO HIS S/O'S PLACE AND SEES HER IN A BLANKET FORT JUST ALL SNUGGLED ASLEEP WITH A BOOK IN HER HANDS OR SOMETHING AND WHEN SHE WAKES UP SHE REALIZES SHES ALL WRAPPED UP IN HIS ARMS IM D Y I N G

“(F/N)! Tsukishima is here!” Your mother’s voice rang clear throughout the house, but you offered no response. She turned to your boyfriend with a slight shrug. “She probably has her headphones on. You can head on up.”

Tsukishima gave her a nod and thanked her before ascending the stairs. It wasn’t the first time that you had been preoccupied with something else to have missed his texts that he arrived. Thankfully, this time your mother was home to open the door for him. When he reached your bedroom door, he gave it a knock and announced that he was coming in. Not that it would have made a difference if you had your headphones on and music turned up.

What he expected was you either seated on your bed or at your desk, ready to turn to him and greet him upon his entrance. What he got was something very different.

The lights in your room were off, but the room was bright enough with the afternoon sun streaming in through the windows. In the center of the room, you had placed four folding chairs in a square and draped blankets and sheets over them like a tent. Inside the fort, pillows and cushions were placed around the perimeter. You were inside of it as well, eyes closed and breathing slowly, evenly.

He blinked at the sight, a slight smile tugging at his lips. Even though you had always proven you had given up on childhood nostalgia trips—that you were fifteen now and too mature for that—he figured even you couldn’t pass up the opportunity for something like this. There was a certain comfort in returning to an innocent pastime that even he couldn’t argue with. Not to mention, you looked adorable when you slept.

Tsukishima closed the door quietly behind him. He stepped towards the center of the room, noticing the book you had open but facing downwards next to you. It was one of those older library books: the ones with the coarse hardcovers that didn’t have the title or author on the front cover. That information was embossed in gold on the spine, worn out from age and usage. It must have been an awfully boring story to put you asleep in the middle of the day, but you had a habit of finishing every book you started, even if it was painful to get through.

Even with getting on his hands and knees to climb into the fort, his head still brushed against blanket covering. Any other time he would have considered his height a blessing, but if the fort collapsed because of him, he might have felt moderately guilty to have put your efforts to waste in one fell swoop. He would tease you about it being such a kiddish thing, nonetheless, if you woke up and scolded him for it.

“You’re not going to hear the end of it from me when we wake up,” he murmured, lying beside you. “I feel like I’m five again, but you make it hard to not enjoy it.” Tsukishima didn’t expect any response, but he still felt the need to say it aloud. He removed his glasses, setting them aside just over his head on the floor, and draped an arm over your sleeping form. He shut his eyes. It had been a long time since had last taken a midday nap.

~*~

You opened your eyes, vision adjusting gradually. Your mouth felt dry and you were already overcome with grogginess. There was even an ache in your shoulder from having been asleep on the floor. Waking up from naps was never an easy feat for you.

Wait, you had fallen asleep? When exactly did that happen? Not to mention there was something wrapped around you other than a blanket—something a tad heavier—which lead to even more confusion. It was someone’s arm. You turned your body over and found yourself face-to-face with Tsukishima. You felt your heart stop beating for a moment; you had fallen asleep before he had come over and completely ruined your plans to marathon the last season of your new favorite drama before its new season started.

His eyes were closed and glasses off, body rising and falling in a calm tempo, and you felt yourself relax at the sight. Reaching awkwardly behind you for your phone, you checked the time. Tsukishima had texted you upon his arrival around forty-five minutes ago, which meant you had been out about an hour tops. You hadn’t lost too much time to catch up on your show.

On any other occasion, you would have given him a slight shake to get him up, but him napping so soundly combined with his arm wrapped around you made it impossible to move without disturbing him. His body was so warm next to yours; you would be lying if you didn’t say you enjoyed the sight of him sleeping so peacefully. A little while longer wouldn’t hurt. You shifted closer to Tsukishima, closing the gap between the two of you, and shut your eyes again.


End file.
